


A good match

by Melanyajv



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 14 Days of Eremin, First Meetings, Haikyuu Crossover, Hints of Springles, M/M, Volleyball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanyajv/pseuds/Melanyajv
Summary: It's the last tournament for Eren Yeager. Nothing will stop him from winning, not even this really cute guy on the other team.14 Days Of Eremin - Day 5 : Crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late for this, I'm sorry, but have this Haikyuu Crossover :) 
> 
> It's my first fic, and English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy !

Volleyball is a team sport in which two teams of six players are separated by a net. It's a sport where you can't hold the ball. You are only allowed to touch it for a few seconds. And if the ball falls on your side of the net, it's over. If you lose, you're off the court for good.

-

Eren wakes up instantly, startled by the sound of his alarm clock. He bury his face deeper in his pillow, groaning. He sleepily grabs his phone to stop the annoying ringtone. He unlocks his phone and starts checking his social networks. His face immediately lights up when he sees the date. Saturday 4th April. He gets out of his bed at lightning speed. After a quick passage in the bathroom , he grabs some clothes without thinking. His hands are shaking so much with excitement , he has trouble tying his shoes. He stops by the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He is greeted by his mother, who is sitting at the kitchen's table, happily sipping her coffee.

«Hi, honey. Did you sleep well ? It's unusual to see you up so early, a Saturday morning.» 

«Today is the tournament's day, Mom ! I can't afford to be late !»

«Oh, right.» his mother answers, a soft smile on her lips. 

Her heart feels warm, seeing her son so happy. His eyes are litterally sparkling as he ramble about the day to come, while devouring his breakfast. Once his plate is empty and his stomach full, he runs to get his bag and leaves the house. He hops on his bike and heads in direction of his high school, grinning like an idiot. 

When he arrives in front of the school, the entire team is already here, chatting next to the bus. Eren secures his bike and rejoins them. He salutes them, trying to catch his breath. His bike ride left him visibly breathless. The coach, Hannes, glares at him, he doesn't seem content with the brunette's lateness.

«Oi ! The captain isn't supposed to be late !» Jean says, voicing the concerns of the coach.

«I'm here. Let's go, guys.» Eren exclaims, totally ignoring Jean's remark.

The noisy team gets in the bus and they start heading toward the gymnasium. The bus ride was quite irritating for the driver and the coach. The members were all fidgeting and talking very loudly. Their manager, Annie quickly gave up on trying to calm them. But they eventually became more and more quiet, as they were approaching their destination. 

When they finally arrive to the gymnasium, the sun is already high in the sky. Eren is the first to get out of the bus, excitation filling his entire body. His team follows him outside, some members still dizzy from sleeping in the bus. 

«- Connie ! I can't believe you drooled on me !!» Jean screams, looking at the right sleeve of his jacket, indeed, covered with drool.

«Oi, Kirstein. Stop whining and take your stuff out of the bus already.» Eren said with a firm tone.

«Tch.»

Jean gets his sportbag out of the vehicle's trunk. He is mumbling unintelligible words under his breath, trying to contain his anger. He finally snaps when he turns around and glances at Eren. 

«Remove that smirk of your face, you bastaaaaard!» Jean screams, grabbing the brunette's collar.

«What do you think you're doing, you horseface ?! Get off me !» 

«What is going on, Reiner ?» Bertholdt asks, confused and still not fully awake. 

Reiner looks at him, visibly done with those two hot-headed idiots. He signs «Just the third years fooling around. Do you have your stuff ? Let's go.» 

Bertholdt nods and picks his bag up. The two begin to head towards the gymnasium, taking the first and second years with them. They let Jean and Eren behind, both too focused on their bickering to notice their team leaving them.

They enter the building and arrive in a big hall, crowded with peoples. Most of them being spectators. There are also some members of the jury, talking animatedly with each other. However, the most impressive thing is the numbers of teams gathered in this hall. It's not a surprise when you know it's a tournament taking place in Tokyo but still. The Karasuno team feel a sudden pressure. Berthold was already sweating. Way too much. 

«Guys !!»

They hear the two third years, catching up with them.

«How dare you leaving your dear captain behind ?» Eren says, faking sadness. «Anyways ! Our first match will begin very soon. Let's start our warm-up.» 

The whole team heads toward the courts. They are in the corridor but they can already hear the sounds of the balls hitting the ground and the squeak of sports shoes. It only takes that to Eren to feel hyped. He grabs the information paper out of his bag. There is the list of all of the matches planned today, with the names of the teams. The first match will face Karasuno against Seijoh. Eren raises his eyebrow. He never heard of this team before. Eren is doing tournaments since his first year of high school and he never saw this name. He shrugs. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Karasuno will be victorious, regardless of what team they face.

The Karasuno volleyball club was known to be amazingly strong. They went twice to the nationals, under the coaching of the famous Pixis. This is the only reason why Eren entered this high school, three years ago. But this is not what he found there. Instead, he found a little unpretentious volleyball club. He met the new coach , a man with the face of a drunkard. That was quite a shock for him but he decided to bear with it. After three years, they finally gathered a good and reliable team, with Eren as the captain. There was a decrease of members applicants each year. But during his second year, Eren managed to lead his team to the finals. That attracted a lot of attention and at the start of this school year, they ended up with a lot of new members.

Since the third years are supposed to withdraw from the club after this tournament, this is the last chance for Eren, Jean and Marco to reach the nationals, They will win. The brunette is sure of that.

They open the large doors and they barge on the courts. The previous match is over and the Seijoh team is not here yet, the court is empty.

«Alright. Are you ready guys ?» Eren asks, with a reassuring smile to Bertholdt, who was soaked with sweat.

Despite his constant nervousness, Bertholdt won a place as regular. He is a middle blocker, thanks to his height, obviously. He is the tallest member, so his blocks are really effective. Reiner is also a regular middle blocker. The other second year was Levi and he was the libero. And his position apparently has «nothing to do with his height».  
Eren, Jean and Marco are third years, they are regulars. Jean and Eren are wing spikers while Marco is the setter of the team. The brain, in some sorts.  
The only first year regular is Connie. He may be short but he has an impressive jump that allows him to be a reliable wing spiker.

They all remove their jackets, revealing their jerseys. They are about to step on the court when a familiar voice comes from above them. When they turn around, they see Sasha in the bleachers. She greets them with her high-pitched voice. 

«Sasha !» Connie's face immediately lights up when he recognizes her. «You came !»

«Of course I came ! I would never miss an opportunity to see you play !»

Everyone watch the conversation of the two, with a bored expression, Connie being the only member to have a girlfriend.

«Connie, you bastaaaaaaard ! I'm so jealous !!» Jean yells, going for Connie's collar.

But he stops the moment he catch a glimpse of those shiny black hair. Indeed, just behind Sasha, was standing Mikasa. She was looking at him, with her usual expressionless face, not a tiny bit surprised by his behaviour. Jean realizes he went still, his hand still hanging in the air. He clears his throat and turns towards his teammates, before yelling.

«Alright, guys ! We are going to give our all today !» 

«YEAH !» the entire team answers him in unison.

At this moment, the double doors opens with a creaking sound. Here they are, Eren thinks. Indeed, the Seijoh team barge into the gymnasium, already wearing their blue and white jerseys. They walk toward the court, looking as determined as ever. 

However, one of the player caught Eren's eyes. He is the one in the lead of the team. He has the captain label on him and he is the #1 like the brunette. But Eren is truly mesmerized by his bright blond hair. He seems to have tied them up into a little ponytail. However, a few strands of hair are encircling his soft face. 

«Both teams are here, let's start the warming up !» the referee exclaims, snapping Eren out of his daze.

You idiot. What were you thinking about. This guy looks like a girl ! That's lame. Yeah, totally lame. Eren thinks. Each team go to their side of the net and they begin the warm-up. Marco stands next to the net.

«Alright, let's go. Annie, can you throw us the balls, please ?» he asks.

She nods and gets in position next to the balls. All of the spikers get in line, and they all spike, one by one. Waiting for his turn, Eren can't help but watch the other side of the net. So, the blondie is their setter, huh ? Interesting. After watching him setting some balls, Eren definitely has to admit that this boy is talented. His form is excellent and his tosses are always pinpoint. He has fingertapes all over his fingers as well.

«Eren ?» Marco calls out the brunette.

«Oh ! Yes, sorry, i'm ready.» Eren stutters. 

Annie nods and throw the ball. He does a perfect run up and the moment after, he soars into the air. He can hear a gasp escaping the lips of the blonde, before slamming the ball on the other side. He lands on the ground, grinning. He really loves this feeling. When he raises his head, he notices the blonde staring at him through the net, with his big blue eyes. Eren feels his cheeks heat up under the boy's piercing gaze. 

«That was an impressive spike.» The blonde says, smiling softly.

«Y-Yeah.. Hm, T-thanks, I guess ?» the brunette answers.

The latter quickly rejoins the line, begging for his cheeks to cool down. Damn. Why am I so awkward ? I must have looked like an idiot, stuttering like that. Urgh. No, no, no, let's focus Eren. Remember, it's your last chance. He slams his palms on his cheeks, reddening them even more. 

«Let's do this..»

-

The warm-up is now over and both teams are gathered around their respective coaches. 

«Right. Today we are facing a new team. So we'll have to figure out their faults. After watching their warm-up, I can tell you to be cautious of that #2.»

Eren is glancing to the other team, in search of that #2. He immediately found him, thanks to his imposing size. He has a large build, blond hair and... big eyebrows. 

«He has a seriously good power attack. I also noticed something. He is left-handed. Do you know what that means ?» Hannes says, looking pointedly at Levi.

«Tch. It's going to be a pain in the ass to receive his spikes.» The libero answers, frowning.

«Yeah... You can say it like that. The rotation of the ball will be different and so, you'll have to handle the receives differently. Anyways.» He clears his throat. «Let's rebuild Karasuno's reputation and fly to the nationals !»

All members gather and form a circle. They all put their hands in the middle.

«FIGHT !» Eren screams.

The other members yells back, echoing his scream .«FIGHT !» 

The regulars of both teams steps on the court. The referee calls the two captains. The blondie still has his soft smile on his lips, as he extend his hand. Eren ignores the burning of his cheeks and shakes the hand of the boy. 

«Let's have a good match.» The blonde says.

Eren nods, too focused on the warmth and softness of the other boy's hand to say something back.

«Karasuno will be serving, Seijoh will be receiving.» The referee exclaims.

The two captains nods and rejoins their team, on their respective side of the net. Eren decides to begin with the formation where he is in the back so he is serving first. He places himself far enough behind the line, after grabbing a ball. His heart is pounding so hard that he can hear it in his ears. He closes his eyes and takes a good breath.

«Nice serve !» He can hear his teammates cheering for him. They all trust him since he is the one who master the jump serve the most.

The moment he hears the whistle, he opens his eyes and discovers the court in front of him. He launches the ball high in the air, runs and then jump. He slams the ball, aiming for the right corner of the court. The opponents don't even have time to react that the ball is already on the ground. One whistle from the referee. 

«No touch service ace !!!» Connie exclaims, running to Eren. He blocks the captain's head with his elbow and scratches it affectionately. «Good job !»

Eren chuckles before escaping from the grasp of the first year. He managed to get a point with his serve. Let's do it, one more time. He places himself in the same position. He does another serve, but this time the libero is quick enough to react and he receives the ball. 

«Sorry it's a bit off ! Cover !» The libero screams.

The blonde setter runs and places himself to set the ball. 

The #2 is running towards the net. «LEFT !» he yells, with his baritone voice.

The blonde turns his head and manages to set the ball with an amazing precision. Eren doesn't have time to go for the block that the ball is already on their side. He freezes, looking at the setter. How the hell did he manage to do a quick when the ball was off like that ? 

«Nice, Armin !» They are all around the blonde to congratulate him.

Armin. That's a nice name. It suits him. Eren thinks. He liked it. 

«Oi, Yeager ! Why are you smiling, you bastard ? They got a point !» Jean exclaims.

Eren could feel the irritation in his teammate's voice. «Don't worry, we'll get it back.»

He returns his attention on the match. It's time for «Armin» to serve. He takes a ball and starts spinning it between his palms. He opens his eyes, more concentrated than ever. With his two hands he toss the ball right in front of him. He takes a small approach, jumps and hit it.

«I got this !» Bertholdt exclaims. 

The ball suddenly falls short, changing direction. Bertholdt try to receive it but falls flat on the face. 

«Eeeh ? What the hell was that ?!» Jean yells.

«A jump floater serve.» answers Eren , staring at Armin with wide eyes. He clears his throat. «Don't mind, Bertholdt ! We'll get the next one.»

Armin gets in position and serves again. And again. And again. It's the fourth point in a row for the little blonde. He positions himself for his fifth serve before he hears a whistle. Eren turns around to see Hannes asking for a time out. Both teams rejoins their coach and managers.

«Ok, so this is the first time you have to deal with a jump floater serve. Those serves are pretty difficult to receive, but this is not impossible. I can try giving you some advice but don't forget. You can't predict where the ball is gonna go.».

-

The time out is now over and the members are back on the court. Eren looks at Armin. Damn. This guy is overwhelming us. We have to stop him!  
The blonde does one more amazing serve, however, this time they manages to receive it applying Hannes' advices. It's Levi who pick up the ball with an incredible dig. Marco runs and positions himself below the falling ball. Three spikers are running up to the net, the ball comes to Jean who successfully spikes it. The ball hit the opponent's court. One point for Karasuno. 

«Take this !!» yells Jean in victory. 

He go to Marco and they happily high-five each other. 

The match goes on, putting everyone on edge. While Seijoh has to deal with Eren's jump serve and Marco and Jean's quick, Karasuno has to handle Armin's jump floater serve and #2's spike. The first set is intense. They can all feel the sweat dripping from their foreheads. Everyone is on nerve, especially Eren. He glances at the scoreboard. 24 – 23. It's Seijoh's set point. He looks at Armin. He is desperately trying to catch his breath and seems exhausted. At this view, Eren's heart tightens. He suddenly has the urge to stop the match and let this poor boy rest. But this is Armin's turn to serve. Another jump floater serve but this time, It's Reiner who manages to receive it... With his face. The ball goes up, right on the setter. This is the best opportunity to pull through a synchronized attack. All of the spikers runs to the net, confusing the opponent's blockers. Marco finally sets the ball to Eren who spikes it, right on the libero. 

«Shit !»

The libero receives it and perfectly sends the ball on Armin. Three spikers runs to the net at the same time. Who will it be ? He's going to toss to that #4. No, to that #2 ! Eren runs and jumps for the block, expecting a quick. But instead, with his left hand and a sneaky wrist move, Armin lets the ball fall on the other side of the net. Levi precipitates himself and dives to receive it but the ball has already touched the ground. He lifts his head to see the blonde looking down on him. The libero stands up, glaring at him.

« You bastard.. I didn't expect you to do a dump at this moment of the match.» 

Armin simply smiles to the small and angry libero before rejoining his teammates. A whistle announces the end of the first set, won by Seijoh. Every players go with their coach, to rehydrate themselves and wipe their sweat. After a brief talk from Hannes, Karasuno returns on the court, changing sides for the second set. 

«We'll take this set back, don't worry guys !» exclaims Eren, trying to wear a confident smile.

The second set begins and it turns out to be even more intense than the first one. Reiner, Jean and Eren manages to get some spikes in. Bertholdt shines through his blocks. Connie is running everywhere on the court, acting as a decoy. But approaching the end of the set, Eren can feel his muscles getting tired. He can't jump as high as before. This match seems endless. However, it only began less than an hour ago. There is 26-27, for Karasuno. 

«Come on guys.. One more point !» yells Eren, although he is out of breath.

It's Jean's turn to serve. Even though he doesn't master very well the jump serve, he still tries. But, his serve toss is too low and the ball ends up in the net. 

«Fuck.. Sorry.» 

Eren would usually have teased him, but when he turned around and saw Jean's face, he just couldn't. He seriously seems tired and desperate to end this match.

«Don't mind.» he simply says.

Now, the score is tied. Their #4 is now serving. He is one of the wing spikers, Eren recognizes him by his black bowl haircut.

«Nice serve, Marlowe !» Armin encourages him with a thumbs up and a large smile.

Marlowe does a normal serve that Levi effortlessly receives. Marco tries a dump but their #2 receives it just in time. The ball is a bit off but Marlowe goes for the cover.

«Right !» yells Armin.

Huh ? He asked for a toss ? Eren jumps for the block. He makes a brief eye contact with the blonde before the latter slams the ball, aiming for the brunette's fingertips. The ball flies high in the air. Connie and Levi are both rushing to save it but it hits the ground in front of their very eyes. There is a long silence, and then, the decisive sound of the whistle. Eren doesn't hear the screams of the opponent team. He is staring absentmindedly at the ball on the ground.

«Eren. Let's line up.» The brunette doesn't even know who talked to him. But he rejoins his team, with a feeling of emptiness inside his chest. 

They all walk to the net, where they shake hands with the opponents. Eren keeps his head down until a hand shows up in his sight. He slowly raises his head to see Armin, reaching out for him from under the net. He still has this warm smile on his lips, but Eren can read empathy on his face as well. His heart feels suddenly warm when he shakes the blonde's hand. They both don't break eye contact, even when Eren begins to tear up.

«That was a good match.» he says with a shaky voice. «Win a lot of match. I'll be cheering for your team.»  
«Thanks.» sincerely reply Armin.

-

Eren is sitting outside on a couple of stairs in front of the gymnasium, enjoying some fresh air. He is staring at the sky with a vacant look. He can hear footsteps from behind him. Someone sits next to him. It's Jean. He raises his head up like Eren and they both look at the sky. They don't say anything. They just enjoy each other's presence. 

«We fought well.» 

Eren glances at Jean and signs. «But we lost. We weren't even able to get a set from them.» 

Jean chuckles. «They were really strong, huh ? Especially their setter, right, Yeager ?»

Eren turns his head so quickly that his neck hurts. «Yeah ! He was really good !»

«Hmm-hmm. This is what I thought too.»

«Why are you looking at me with that smirk ?» asks Eren, on the defensive.

Jean laughs. «Oh my god, Yeager ! You stared at this little blonde guy during the entire match ! What are you ? A schoolgirl ?» he continues, dying from laughter.

Eren can feel himself blushing. «Sh-Shut up ! I wasn't staring...»

«If you say so. But, I have to admit he was cute.» Jean tries to muffle his laughter.

«Oi.»

«Kidding. Don't be jealous.» Jean teases him. «So.. What university will you attend ?»

Eren looks at him. «Shiganshina. Their volleyball club is well known. What about you ?»

«I'm going to Sina with Marco. They have a good club too. Maybe we'll have the opportunity to play against you, hah.»

«I'm already looking forward to it. Can't wait to see that look of bitter defeat on your face.»

«We'll see that, Yeager.» he stands up. «I heard that Seijoh are playing against Dateko, now. I want to see that. Do you want to come ? The match will begin soon.»

Eren signs. «Yeah. I'm coming.»

-

Levi pushes the bathroom door with his elbows, taking care of not touching anything with his bare hands.

«Tch. It's disgusting.»

He takes his tissues and cleans his hands and elbows as he walks toward the entry for the bleachers. He takes a corridor and then, he sees right in front of him a Seijoh's member. It's #2 and his big eyebrows.

«You're Karasuno's libero.» the big blonde states.

Levi stares at him, with his usual bored face. «What are you doing here ? Your match will start soon.»

« I need to go to the bathroom before.»

Levi nods and keeps walking. But the boy stops him.

«By the way, I am Erwin Smith, Seijoh's ace and wing spiker.»

«Levi.» 

«It's a waste for you to be at Karasuno.»

«Uh ?»

«You caught my eye during the match. You're good, you have amazing reflexes.»

«So what ?»

«You should have come to Seijoh.»

«...Just go to the toilets already.»

-

 

The match against Dateko was really intense. During the entire time, Eren kept yelling and couldn't stop moving. The match lasted 2 hours since they get into 3 sets. Finally, Seijoh was the victorious one. It was the last match of the day, so it was time for everyone to go back home. 

Eren and his team heads toward the bus, until the brunette catch a glimpse of blond hair. He turns his head to see Armin and his team. He is sitting on a bench, absorbed by his book. His teammates are chatting animatedly next to him. Without thinking, Eren make his way towards him.

«Hey.» he quietly salutes him.

Armin looks up with a look of surprise. When he recognizes Eren, a little smile creeps on his face. 

«Hey.»

«Do you mind if I sit with you ? Our bus is not here yet.»

«I don't mind. We are waiting for our bus too.» He shifts a bit to leave a seat for the brunette, who sits comfortably next to him.

«I know I already said it, but it was an amazing match. You guys are really strong.»

Armin's cheeks reddens. «You were good too ! Your serves were powerful.» 

Eren chuckles. «Thanks.» He pauses a moment. «I'm Eren Yeager.»

«Armin Arlert.»

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second chapter for this but if you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment ! :)
> 
> And long live the Eremin haha!


End file.
